


they say I did something bad

by burntoashes



Series: Kpop stuff [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, hyejoo is briefly mentioned too, yves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: It's always Sooyoung's fault
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: Kpop stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	they say I did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is and some of it is definitely OOC but here, have it anyway

Early on in their relationship, Sooyoung gets a call from Kim Lip. 

_“What the hell did you do to Jiwoo.”_

“What?”

_“What did you do to her? And why is she crying in my arms right now?”_

Sooyoung frowns, still confused, but filters through her memories of the nights events, searching for the anomaly.

“Nothing. I don't know. We just went out for a meal and then went on a walk through the park.”

_“Did you say anything to her? Because I swear Sooyoung, if you did…”_

“No! No. I didn’t do anything.”

_“Then why is she crying?!”_

Sooyoung flinches at the angry tone and opens her mouth to respond, but pauses when another voice joins the conversation.

 _“Lippie, calm down. Im not upset.”_ It’s Jiwoo, and Sooyoung can hear the tears in her voice, _“I was crying because I was happy you fool.”_

Kim Lip pauses, mutters a shameful apology, and quickly hangs up. Sooyoung just laughs to herself and goes back to eating her food. 

-

They have a fight, a real one this time, and Sooyoung gets about 30 seconds to mull over the harsh words and careless insults before her door is flung open and an angry Heejin walks in, already firing words at her. 

“- and Jiwoo was sobbing in my arms, sobbing. I have never seen her cry that much and it’s because of you Sooyoung. You made her so happy and then you just destroyed it. For what? Fun? I knew you would hurt her, you know, I knew it. I hope you feel good about yourself.”

She spares Sooyoung one dirty glare before storming back out of her room and Sooyoung stares at her receding figure from her pitiful, self made defence of blankets on the couch. 

Sooyoung knows that she is definitely not innocent in this situation, but she also knows that this was not solely her fault. Jiwoo hadn’t exactly been open to peacefully resolving whatever little scuffle this was either. 

But Sooyoung is aware that Heejin is just protective of Jiwoo, so she only starts planning ways to make it up her girlfriend. 

-

Sooyoung arrives home late from her latest photoshoot for the company, her phone dead, her stomach empty and her feet aching. All she wants is to see her girlfriend after a terrible day and apologise as much as possible for missing their date. 

Instead, Vivi is sitting on her couch and Sooyoung already knows where this conversation will lead. She sighs, and Vivi seems to take it in all the wrong ways. 

“It really upset her, you know. You could have at least told her. A simple text would’ve sufficed.”

“My phone was-“

“Probably left forgotten on a desk whilst you chatted to your coworkers.”

“No, it-“

“Its ok Sooyoung, I won’t tell her,” and then she leaves silently. 

Vivi’s quiet disappointment aches in her chest and begins to tear at her heart and she just sighs and prepares for a sleepless night without Jiwoo. 

-

They’re celebrating tonight. Their song had hit some record or another and Sooyoung is happy, she is, but she is so, so tired. Jiwoo has been begging her all night to get up and dance with her, but she thinks her feet might fall off if she does, so she stays sat on the couch next to Hyejoo. 

Eventually Jiwoo leaves her alone, slinking away like a wounded puppy and Sooyoung wishes that she had the energy to follow. 

Haseul catches her eye and shakes her head, and suddenly Sooyoung is drowning and no one is pulling her out and she just wants to breath. 

_(“I think i’m finally going to do it, Haseul. Im going to ask her on a date.”_

_“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”_

_“Why not?”_

_“What if you hurt her?”)_

-

She can’t get this damn choreo and the whole group is annoyed with her, Jiwoo looks seconds away from crying, and everyone just wants to go home. But they can’t, not until she figures this step out. 

Shame burns on her face as she is slowly pushed from her usual spot front and centre, to the back corner, until the choreographer decides that she is hidden enough for him to pretend that everyone has learnt it. 

No one is surprised when she stays back after and they all look at her with something similar to blame as they leave the room. 

Jinsoul sends her a text an hour later saying that _Jiwoo won’t sleep until you're back and she’s keeping everyone awake_ and its all Sooyoung’s fault because this is her problem to handle. 

Sooyoung spends the night in the practice room. 

-

Jiwoo has to take some English test for the company and she pulls an all nighter to study, Sooyoung staying up with her. She provides the occasional distraction when Jiwoo looks a bit too stressed and she feels confident that Jiwoo will pass. 

She doesn’t. 

Jiwoo fails, spectacularly, and arrives back at the dorm with tears in her eyes. All eyes turn to her, because she’s always to blame when Jiwoo is crying, and she frowns, rising from her spot on the couch and cautiously approaching her girlfriend. 

“Baby? Whats wrong?”

“I failed,” Jiwoo wails, “I failed the stupid test and its all your fault. You could have just left me to study but no, you had to spend all night distracting me and now I’ve failed. And it’s your fault.”

The paper with the terrible mark is shoved into her chest and she holds it limply as Jiwoo rushes out of the room. Everyone is staring at her, no doubt with contempt in their eyes, and Sooyoung is frozen because _she knows._

She knows it's her fault. It always is.


End file.
